Unrequited Ever After
by E-61
Summary: Hubungan yang ada diantara kita selama bertahun-tahun bukanlah apa-apa bila cinta datang menghampiri, dan hubungan dari cinta juga bukanlah apa-apa bila status datang untuk menarik salah satu dari kita dan cinta dijemput waktu.


Zaman dahulu kala.. orang barat yang berambut kuning keemasan dan memiliki warna laut pada matanya dianggap memiliki derajat tertinggi di kalangan manusia lain, menyentuh mereka adalah dosa, bercengkerama dengan mereka adalah larangan, saling bertatapan adalah kesalahan...

Kecuali untuk para keturunan bangsawan...

Pada masa itu ia hidup, melihat sosok sang pujaan hati dari dekat namun juga jauh di rentang waktu yang bersamaan...

Mensyukuri nasib sebagai sedikit orang yang bisa melihat sosoknya luar dalam...

Diluar.. mereka hanyalah refleksi yang tak diinginkan. Bayangan tanpa ekspresi di balik _shoji_[1]

Namun didalam.. mereka adalah dua bagian kecil dari roda putar tanpa ujung bernama hidup. Memenuhi sekitar dengan kata-kata dan rasa yang menjadi satu dengan semilir angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mello!" Suara langkah kaki yang bergema di lantai kayu menjadi pengiring suara panggilan yang berasal dari kejauhan, namun semakin lama semakin dekat. Yang kemudian ikut diiringi oleh suara _shoji _yang bergeser dari tempatnya semula.

Memunculkan sosok penghuninya yang mengenakan _kinagashi _[2] hitam bermotif _beladonna _[3] berwarna merah menyala, kontras dengan fisik sang pemakai. Berkulit putih dan berambut pirang sebahu. Dengan santai membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi _shoji _sambil memandang taman kecil di depannya. Sosok itu pun berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Iris birunya yang jernih beralih ke sosok yang memanggil namanya barusan. Dari suara yang keluar dari keduanya bisa dipastikan keduanya adalah pria, meski sosok yang dipanggil Mello sekilas terlihat seperti wanita.

"Kenapa kau membolos? Nyonya marah besar kau tahu." Sosok itu kini duduk di samping Mello dan memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras.

"_That's hurt! you son_—" Mello menghentikan kalimatnya begitu mendapat tatapan bingung dari sosok yang bersngkutan, "aku kan sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak suka dengan Watari-_sensei_" ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Tapi kau kan bisa pura-pura menyukai pelajarannya seperti biasa," sosok itu ikut memandang ke arah taman sambil membetulkan surai kecoklatan miliknya yang sedari tadi terlihat berantakan. "Bahasa jepangmu perlu diasah." Lanjutnya.

"_Geez, I know that already_..." Mello bangkit dari tidurnya ke posisi duduk, mencoba menghilangkan jarak dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak pria di sampingnya, "Kalau begitu kau saja yang mengajariku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- Unrequited Ever After -**

**.**

Story **© E-61  
**

Original Character **© TO2**

*Ever After Tales Part 1*

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya ampun... dia malah tidur lagi...

_Kuarahkan mataku pada kepalanya yang kini menempel pada pundakku, Terpejam dengan wajah yang begitu indah. Dengan pelan aku memainkan beberapa helai rambutnya._

_Cantik._

_Hanya itu yang bisa kudeskripsikan darinya, tak lebih dan juga tak kurang dalam kurun waktu yang lama._

_Ya... dua belas tahun bersamanya sudah cukup lama bagiku, bahkan mungkin menggunakan seluruh keberuntungan yang kumiliki..._

_Aku kembali memandang taman kecil yang berada di depanku, beberapa kelopak bunga sakura tampak gugur dari pohonnya._

_Ah, aku jadi ingat.. pertama kali aku dibawa ke tempat ini juga saat sakura berguguran, tanpa nama, tanpa status. Karena kedua orangtua yang menukar tubuhku ini dengan uang._

_Tepat di hadapan wanita dengan warna surai yang terlihat menyilaukan mata, seakan terbuat dari benang emas. Mengukir senyum menawan namun dengan warna yang menakutkan._

_Aku sering mendengar kisah anak-anak sepertiku, penuh luka dan tekanan. Dan kupikir aku akan bernasib sama._

_Terima kasih pada tuhan, wanita yang kini menarikku dari orangtuaku itu justru hanya ingin aku menjadi pelayan sekaligus teman dari putra tunggalnya dengan rupa yang tak jauh berbeda._

_Mello. _

_Itulah namanya, tubuhnya yang lemah serta sifat anti-sosial membuatnya hanya berdiam diri di ruangan yang bagiku cukup besar ini, anehnya aku bisa menjadi akrab dengannya hingga detik ini._

_Sebenarnya aku merasa senang juga karena setidaknya di tempat ini aku diperlakukan dengan cukup baik, meski dunia yang bisa kulihat kini hanya dunia di sekitar tempat ini, tak lebih._

_Dan yang kupunya selama rentang waktu itu hanya dua hal; pertama adalah nama yang kini melekat padaku, meski tidak mencerminkan diriku sama sekali. Setidaknya menurut pandanganku._

_Matt. Itulah namaku kini. Nama pemberian Mello... yang berarti hadiah dari Tuhan _[4]

_Yang kedua adalah rasa hangat yang selalu mendera setiap berada di sampingnya seperti saat ini. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi.. sekarang jam berapa?"

Matt yang sedari tadi terpaku pada kelopak sakura yang berguguran sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara Mello yang bangun dari tidurnya. Raut wajahnya yang sedikit terlihat salah tingkah saat melirik ke arah jam membuat benak pria bersurai _blonde_ itu bertanya-tanya.

"Ah.. sekarang sudah jam setengah dua belas... Kau lapar? Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang.." tanpa menunggu jawaban, Matt segera bangkit dan berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"_What's wrong with him?_ Aneh.." Mello menggaruk dadanya yang sedikit terlihat di balik _kinagashi._

Tak lama, Matt datang membawa nampan yang cukup besar.

"Hei, Matt..."

"Hmm...?"

"Aku tidak mau ini, aku mau makanan manis..." Mello menggeser piringnya yang terisi potongan daging yang sudah dipotong oleh Matt sebelumnya.

Matt hanya menjawabnya dengan satu helaan napas, kemudian mengambil satu potongan daging dengan sumpit, mengulurkannya tepat di depan wajah Mello

"Sebagai tuan muda yang baik, kau harus makan.. kalau tidak aku tidak bisa membereskannya dan nyonya akan marah.. nah, ayo makan.. Mello-_sama,_" senyum terukir di wajah pemuda bersurai cokelat.

"Ugh.. jangan panggil aku begitu.. iya, aku akan makan.."

"Nah, begitu.." refleks Matt mengacak-acak rambut Mello, sebelum suara langkah kaki menyadarkannya.

Matt dan Mello sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara, yang berasal dari wanita yang memiliki surai yang hampir sama dengan Mello.

"Ibu.."

"Ridona-_sama..._"

Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian duduk di depan mereka berdua.

"Matt, kau bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan empat mata dengan Mello.."

"Baik, Ridona-_sama..._" Matt segera bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan beserta nampan yang sebelumnya ia bawa.

.

.

.

"Mello.. kau sudah besar sekarang, dan sebagai satu-satunya penerus keluarga. aku kemari ingin kau melakukan _omiai _[5]" Sebuah map yang cukup besar kini tergeletak di depan mata Mello, ia membukanya. Mengerutkan alis saat melihat isinya.

"Bagaimana? Ibu meminta salah satu pelayan yang memiliki kenalan seorang _nakōdo _[6] untuk memilih calon yang pas untukmu..."

Mello semakin mengerutkan alis.

"Ini.."

"Kau suka?" Mata sang ibu tampak menyiratkan kebahagiaan sesaat.

"Tidak sama sekali.." Ia membanting map tersebut, menguapkan kebahagiaan sang ibu.

Hening.

"_Look,_ Mello... meski kau tidak setuju tapi ibu dan orang tua dari pihak wanita sudah sepakat.. ini demi nama keluarga kita juga..."

Kilatan kecil namun begitu menyayat hati terpancar di iris biru kecilnya. Seperti badai di lautan yang mulai bersiap untuk menenggelamkan apapun dalam rengkuhannya.

Meski tak ada kata yang terlantun, namun sang ibu bisa merasakan perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Demi nama keluarga kita juga...'_

Mello bersandar pada dinding sambil memandangi taman di depannya yang kini hitam, tak berwarna [7]. Tetap dengan _kinagashi _senada namun kini bermotif _damiana _[8]. Kilau keperakan samar di langit tak cukup untuk menghiburnya.

"Mello.. aku membawa makan malam"

Ia menoleh, mendapati Matt yang sudah duduk manis di sampingnya. Mengisi dua cangkir dengan teh. Dinginnya malam membuat kepulan uap dari cangkir terlihat seperti kabut kecil yang mengantar wangi yang manis.

"Minumlah, ini akan membuatmu rileks..." Matt mengulurkan salah satu cangkir hingga tepat berada di depan jangkauan mata yang bersangkutan. Membuat Mello mau tak mau mengambil cangkir tersebut.

Iris birunya mengamati teh yang berada di cangkirnya. Kuning pucat laksana bulan, diminumnya teh itu perlahan.

"Rasanya.. manis... teh apa ini? _White Peony_-kah [9]?"

Pria bersurai cokelat itu menggeleng pelan.

"_Baihao Yinzhen_... [10]" mata Mello membulat, berusaha mencerna jawaban yang ia dapat. Dan memukul kepala Matt pelan dengan satu tangan setelahnya.

"Hei, aku hampir benar tahu... keduanya kan sama-sama teh putih..."

Kemudian mereka berdua saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya memecah keheningan dengan lantunan tawa.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Matt di sela-sela candaan mereka. Mello terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk.

Kembali Mello menatap langit sambil menggenggam cangkirnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran ibu... _I mean, why she wants me to get married so sudden? _Dia bilang itu demi nama keluarga.." Mello kembali memandang Matt, namun kali ini terfokus pada iris mata miliknya. "_It doesn't make sense at all.."_

Matt hanya diam, entah karena ia tidak mau berpendapat atau tidak bisa. Ia hanya memandang sosoknya sendiri yang terpantul di iris yang senada dengan warna laut milik Mello. Kecil dan seakan tenggelam.

Dan desiran yang menyakitkan seakan merenggut udara di sekitarnya. Pun meremukkan dadanya.

"Memangnya kau akan dijodohkan dengan siapa?" Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Sayu Yagami..."

Semakin sakit. Namun masih sanggup Matt tutupi.

"Padahal aku sudah mencoba menolak, tapi ibu tetap saja bersikeras.. setidaknya sampai aku bertemu dengannya secara langsung... hah..." Mello menaruh cangkir yang sebelumnya ia pegang kemudian membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Matt, "padahal ada orang lain yang kusukai... tapi kalau begini rasanya aku tidak akan bisa menjadikannya milikku..."

"Kau ini... orang itu bukan barang yang dengan seenaknya bisa kau katakan sebagai milikmu tahu..." Matt tersenyum, namun matanya enggan memandang Mello seperti sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hmm.. katakan saja perasaanmu pada orang yang kau suka, lalu kau bicara baik-baik dengan nyonya besar.. siapa tahu nyonya mau mengerti..."

"Tidak mungkin.. ibu sudah terlanjur menyetujuinya bersama orang tua yang akan menjadi calon mertuaku, bahkan semuanya sudah disiapkan begitu saja... dan lagi.."

"Hmm?"

Mello menghela napas pelan, "bertahun-tahun aku mencoba membuat orang yang kusukai menyukaiku.. tapi entahlah, sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa mengetahui apakah ia menyukaiku juga atau tidak."

Matt tertegun sesaat. Rasa sakit di dada yang sempat menghilang kini kembali.

"Setahuku kau jarang sekali keluar rumah.. apa orang yang kau sukai salah satu pelayan di sini?"

"...ya..."

"Siapa? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?"

"Jika kukatakan.. apa kau akan membantuku supaya aku bisa terus bersamanya..."

"Aku akan mengusahakannya..."

"Kau janji?"

"Ya"

Mello bangkit dan memandang wajah Matt dengan serius. Kedua tangannya memegang wajah Matt, perlahan pria bersurai _blonde _memajukan wajahnya dan wajah Matt dengan kedua tangannya.

Kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Yang kemudian berlanjut pada ciuman intens, melambatkan waktu di sekitar mereka berdua.

Manis dan basah.

"Nah, tepati janjimu..." Ujar Mello setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Entah kenapa.. aku merasa sangat bahagia, dadaku terus merasa sesak. Tapi kini sesaknya tidak menyakitkan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya._

_Dia menyukaiku, aku juga menyukainya._

_Dia menciumku... setelah dia bilang bertahun-tahun menyimpan perasaannya..._

_Dia menyuruhku menepati janji.. dan ya, kalau kondisinya seperti ini sudah pasti akan kutepati dengan senang hati.._

_Kurasa, hari-hariku yang biasa bersamanya.. kini akan terlihat lebih berwarna dengan sedikit kasih sayang yang ia berikan nantinya._

_Kuharap..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi.. sekarang aku kekasihmu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sekilas terlihat biasa bagi sepasang manusia yang telah memanifestasikan sebenih cinta. Tapi bagi sepasang manusia yang kini saling bertatapan di bawah naungan malam itu, pertanyaan itu adalah salah satu bentuk perjudian. Membawa langkah mereka di ambang antara cinta dan kenyataan.

Pria bersurai cokelat itu meneguk ludah melihat sosok di depannya menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah bercampur harapan.

"Salah ya?"

Matt menggeleng pelan, dan membawa Mello dalam dekapannya.

"Bagaimana pendapat nyonya mengenai hal ini?"

"Entahlah..." Mello melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Matt. Membalas pelukan darinya.

"Tapi, apapun pendapatnya... aku hanya ingin kau menepati janjimu, untuk menyukaiku..."

Matt memejamkan kedua matanya tanpa disadari Mello, dan tersenyum lembut. Melukiskan rasa gembira dan haru.

"Aku janji, sampai kapanpun aku akan menyukaimu..."

Kembali ia membuka mata, memandang kilau keperakan yang seakan bersinkronisasi dengan detak jantungnya sendiri, terang dan redup secara bergantian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Manis... Cinta itu manis...**_

_**Pahit... Cinta itu pahit...**_

_**Keduanya saling terhubung, tiap kata yang terlantun adalah do'anya**_

_**Tiap perbuatan adalah cerminannya**_

_**Dan waktu adalah hakimnya**_

_**Apakah akan manis, ataukah akan pahit...?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka menginjakkan kaki di taman yang selama ini hanya berada dalam pandangan keduanya. Duduk bersandar pada naungan pohon sakura.

Mereka melewati senja disana setelah berkeliling bersama ke kota yang tak pernah kehilangan suara, dengan tangan yang bertautan mereka berjalan melewati suara-suara manusia. Berbicara tentang berbagai hal, tentang langit, rerumputan, harum-harum manis yang terkadang menyapa, dan tentang terakhir kali mata mereka melihat keramaian kota.

Saling bergantian, saat Mello tersenyum dan berkata maka Matt akan mendengarkannya dengan serius, saat Matt berkata maka Mello akan fokus padanya.

Kembali ke waktu kini, ke tubuh lelah keduanya yang bersandar dengan senyum yang damai.

"Matt.."

"Ya?"

"Sudah lama ya tidak jalan-jalan... rasanya jadi kangen saat kita masih kecil dulu..."

"Ya," Matt tersenyum jahil. "Dulu waktu kita bisa bermain dengan anak-anak di kota, kau berakhir dengan dilempar batu"

Wajah Mello tampak sedikit memerah.

"_Are you try to make fun of me? _Itu kan bukan salahku... mereka sendiri yang melemparku hanya gara-gara warna rambutku ini," ia memainkan beberapa helai ujung rambutnya sambil tersenyum sedih. "_This blonde hair..." _ucapannya terhenti begitu Matt mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tapi bagiku kau cocok kok dengan rambut pirang.. terlihat cantik." Ujar Matt yang sukses membuat wajah Mello kembali memerah.

"_W—whatever..."_

"Hei, Mello... kau sudah bicara dengan nyonya tentang ini?" Wajah Matt tampak serius.

Hanya hening yang menjawab.

"Mello?"

"Maaf..." Mello memeluk Matt dengan erat. Mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

Hanya bertemu hingga beberapa menit terlewat, tak lebih dan tak kurang.

"Maaf..." kembali ia menggumamkan kata yang sama setelahnya, "ibu tidak mau mendengarkanku.. kini aku sudah bertunangan dengan Sayu..."

Matt tampak tenang, tidak bergeming sedetik pun. Meski di dalam ia merasa ada bagian dirinya yang seakan menguap dengan cepat bersama waktu.

Ia bangkit dan menundukkan kepala hingga bisa memandang wajah Mello yang masih duduk. Ia tersenyum.

"Selamat ya.."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Membuat makan malam..."

Baru saja pria bersurai _burgundy_ itu akan melangkahkan kakinya. Suara Mello menghentikannya.

"Jangan pergi.." nada perintah tersirat cukup dalam pada kalimatnya, membuat Matt mau tak mau menoleh. Meski ke arah yang lain.

Tetap berdiri di depan Mello, enggan untuk menatap wajahnya langsung. Hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa kini sosok itu juga telah berdiri di depannya. Kembali memeluknya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi..." satu tangan Mello gunakan untuk mengibaskan surai yang menutupi mata Matt, mencoba membuat iris mata itu hanya memandangnya.

"Tetaplah disini, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat lagi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hei... aku sudah menepati janji untuk menyukaimu, apa itu tidak cukup untukmu?_

_Kupikir setelah sekian tahun hidup dan menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang sama denganmu, Melewati berbagai kesenangan, juga kesedihan yang sama, kita akan terus bersama._

_Ternyata perbedaan status begitu kentara ya?_

_Padahal aku mengenalmu lebih baik dari gadis yang menjadi tunanganmu itu. Jauh lebih baik..._

_Tapi, kalau akhirnya kau akan membuka jalan kehidupan baru bersamanya... untuk apa kau membuatku berjanji?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau begitu janjiku untuk menyukaimu sudah tidak berlaku, bukan?"

Hening kembali menjawab, lewat hembusan angin.

Matt memperhatikan Mello yang kini tatapannya terlihat kosong. Seakan yang berdiri di hadapannya kini hanya boneka yang dibuat sedemikian rupa agar terlihat seperti manusia, namun tetap tanpa jiwa.

Kembali ia mengacak-acak rambut Mello, sebelum berpindah ke bahunya.

"Kalau kau berpikir aku akan membencimu, maka kau salah besar.. aku akan tetap menyukaimu, Mello..."

Iris biru itu kini kembali terisi.

"Karena aku adalah pelayanmu, dan seorang pelayan tidak mungkin membenci majikannya sendiri... karena itu aku akan tetap mencintaimu selama aku tetap menjadi pelayanmu," ia menggenggam kedua tangan Mello. "Aku akan terus mendukung selama itu membuatmu bahagia"

"Kenapa?" Akhirnya Mello kembali bersuara

"Karena aku adalah hadiah dari Tuhan... yang diberikan untukmu agar kau bahagia, seperti nama yang kau berikan padaku."

"...bodoh..."

Matt memeluk Mello untuk terakhir kali, sebelum kembali mengenggam tangannya.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam..."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, mengarah pada satu ruangan yang sudah sangat familiar bagi mereka berdua. Ruangan yang sama namun akan menempatkan mereka pada dua jalan yang berbeda. Jalan yang akan bertemu namun tidak menyatu.

"Kalau reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada, kuharap kau akan terus bersamaku, Matt..."

"Aku juga berharap demikian.. dan kalau terwujud akan kupastikan hanya aku yang akan berada di sampingmu." Matt memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Di tempat mereka duduk bersandar tadi, satu kelopak sakura jatuh. Sebelum pergi bersama angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cinta dan hidup terus bergulir dalam lingkaran waktu...**_

_**Memisahkan satu manusia menjadi dua, dua manusia menjadi empat...**_

_**Lingkaran waktu itu akan terus diperbaharui, dengan ingatan dahulu tetap bersemayam**_

_**Itulah saat reinkarnasi ada..**_

_**Dan waktu, pada akhirnya akan memberi cinta kepada kita.. cinta yang manis **_

_**Sebagai pengganti kepahitan di kala dulu... **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Catatan Kaki :

[1] Sejenis tembok yang ada di rumah-rumah tradisional di jepang, biasa digunakan sebagai pembagi ruangan dan juga pintu yang bisa digeser.

[2] Kimono yang biasa digunakan di rumah atau untuk sehari-hari.

[3] Diambil dari bahasa italia yang berarti wanita cantik, sejenis tanaman obat-obatan yang biasa digunakan sebagai pelebar pupil mata dan penghilang rasa sakit, meski masuk dalam kategori tanaman obat-obatan. Namun tanaman ini sebenarnya sangat beracun.

[4] Nama "Matt" terkadang dianggap sebagai kependekan dari "Matthew" yang merupakan versi inggris dari "Mattityahu" (Ibrani) yang artinya karunia Tuhan, namun di cerita ini saya ganti sedikit jadi hadiah dari Tuhan..

[5] Tradisi jepang dimana mempertemukan untuk mempertimbangkan kemungkinan pernikahan diantara kedua orang tersebut, tekadang diartikan sebagai "pernikahan yang diatur"

[6] Matchmaker dalam omiai

[7] Beberapa ahli mengatakan bahwa hitam dan putih tidak termasuk warna, namun hal ini masih jadi perdebatan.

[8] Tanaman obat-obatan yang diakui sebagai aphrodisiac, biasa dijadikan sebagai teh

[9] Lebih dikenal dengan nama "Bai Mudan", salah satu jenis teh putih yang berasal dari Fujian, China. Seperti namanya, teh ini memiliki aroma peony yang lembut dan memiliki rasa yang kuat.

[10] Sama seperti White Peony, Baihao Yinzhen juga termasuk salah satu jenis teh putih dari Fujian, China. Perbedaannya terletak pada rasa, rasa Baihao Yinzhen tidak sekuat White Peony. Selain itu, Baihao Yinzhen merupakan jenis teh putih termahal diantara teh putih yang lain.

* * *

**A/N :**

#NP Aimer – Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Ciao..

Saya kembali dengan nama baru, ada yang ingat? Tidak ada sepertinya ya...

Baiklah, meski di profil sudah ada tapi saya akan memberitahu untuk mereka yang malas untuk membuka profil *dirajam*

Ehem, saya **Ggiovhrala** yang bertransformasi setelah melewati hari-hari yang begitu-begitu saja hingga saya merasa suntuk namun di sisi lain hampir kewalahan. Dan seperti nama yang bertransformasi, beragam ide baru juga ikut lahir dan berdesakan dalam kepala saya yang tetap berukuran sama meski umur berkembang.

Dan karena saya sekarang ini sedang—bisa dikatakan—mengembara ke masa lalu bersama internet, hingga melahirkan cerita ini sebagai benih dari hubungan saya dengan rasa cinta terhadap budaya zaman dulu.

Cerita ini yang juga bersaudara dengan tugas sejarah saya.. saya harap bisa menghibur kalian semua...

Mengenai bagian italic yang cukup banyak.. itu adalah POV Matt, sengaja saya jelaskan disini agar reader-tachi tidak terlalu bingung.. dan jujur saja, saya susah untuk ngasih akhirnya gimana, jadi saya mengetik begitu saja, bagi saya sih nyambung dengan awal... kalau ternyata bagi reader-tachi tidak, maaf

Seperti kebiasaan saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya, saya akhiri catatan yang tidak penting ini dengan kalimat meminta review, kritik, atau apapun itu. Selama masih logis

Sincerely

**-Gio/RESAYA-**


End file.
